


A Tree

by untrueusername



Series: The Story of Trans!Lars [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: FTM, Misgendering, Trans!Lars - Freeform, young!lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrueusername/pseuds/untrueusername
Summary: Lars is six and doesn't understand why his mom won't let him climb a tree.





	A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series I'm making about trans Lars growing up! I already posted a story in this unverse titled "Content." (you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815304 ) and I was really interested in expanding on it. This series is more of a story about Lars growing up, though, and there won't be too much Lars/Sadie for a few chapters except for them being best friends. Also, I don't know why, but I wrote Lars to be a lot nicer in this series, so sorry for him being a little ooc, especially in the later chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It all started when Lars was about six years old. Him, Ronaldo, and Sadie had been playing in the backyard together for a couple hours when Lars suggested they all climb the massive oak tree next to his sandbox. However, when she saw what the children were doing, Lars’ mother ran outside and called up to him in horror.

“ _ Laramie _ !” she yelled. “Get down from there! Young ladies do  _ not _ climb trees.” 

Lars looked confusedly at Ronaldo and Sadie, who both shrugged at him. 

“I climb trees,” Sadie said, quietly. “And I’m a girl.” 

Lars looked down at his mother.

“Sadie climbs trees!” He shouted. “And she’s a girl!”

His mother didn’t know quite how to respond to that, so she didn’t. 

“Get DOWN from there, young lady!”

Ronaldo and Sadie began their descent down the branches of the oak in an attempt to appease their friends’ mother, but Lars didn’t move. He HATED being called a young lady all the time. ‘Young ladies don’t do this’ and ‘young ladies don’t do that’. He was so sick of it. 

“I’m NOT a young lady!” He shouted, followed by a loud raspberry. His two friends almost fell out of the tree laughing, all while his mother got redder and redder with anger below them. 

“LARAMIE BARRIGA, IF YOU DON’T COME DOWN THIS INSTANT I SWEAR TO GOD ABOVE I’LL COME UP THERE!”

Lars’ eyes widened at his mother’s fury and although he  _ really _ didn’t want to, he joined his friends on their climb down the tree. 

When they got to the bottom, Lars’ mother ordered them all to go inside so she could keep an eye on them, and on their way inside, Sadie nudged Lars’ arm. 

“Hey, Laramie,” she began. “Why did you get all angry back there?” Ronaldo leaned in to listen as well.

“I dunno,” he said, shrugging. “I just wanted to climb the frickin’ tree.”

His friends’ eyes widened at his vulgarity, followed by all three of them giggling at his rebellious language.

He ended up climbing the same tree and getting in trouble the day after that, too.


End file.
